<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-21 by Akaitou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492843">[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-21</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou'>Akaitou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“有理由就可以妄为吗？有理由就是你不爱惜生命的借口吗？！你给我滚回来！”王一博一个箭步冲过去把窜到门口的肖战拉回来，这次也不给他软软的床了，直接哗啦推开桌上的书，把肖战推了按在桌上，让他的屁股刚好卡在书桌边。<br/>
书桌很硬和床完全不一样，肖战人瘦趴在桌上哪儿都觉得嗑着疼：“好疼啊，王一博，你轻点，你干嘛呀！”<br/>
“干嘛？今天这一百下有你受的，屁股抬高！”<br/>
————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十一：其实我们都有原因（上）<br/>
王一博手下毫不放水，每一下都轮圆了手臂狠狠抽下去。<br/>
“啊！啊！王一博，不要了不要了，我错了，我真的错了！”肖战从没被这样用力地打过，叠着前面的三十几下伤他真的一点都抗不住了，什么委屈尊严都靠边，他现在只想王一博停手。<br/>
“那你说错哪儿了？”王一博又问他一次，手上却不停，每一下皮带中间间隔很长，但每一下都是实打实的力度。</p>
<p>“我……我不该半夜跑出去。”肖战回头偷瞄王一博的脸色。<br/>
“还有呢？”<br/>
“嗯……还有，不该翻墙。”<br/>
“还有呢？”<br/>
“啊？……我，我不知道了……”眼看王一博又开始抬起手了，肖战吓得赶紧用手护住身后，急得又哭了起来：“我真的不知道了，但我真的知道错了，我不敢了，王一博……你告诉我？”兔兔开始胡言乱语。</p>
<p>王一博无奈：“我今天白天说过什么还记得吗？”<br/>
白天说过什么？白天不就是训练吗，说过什么特别的吗？肖战忐忑地吸吸鼻子，可怜巴巴：“什么啊？……”<br/>
王一博叹了口气，放下了皮带：“我说，我们营地建在郊区，这几天附近出了持刀伤人事件……”<br/>
肖战听到这里才隐约想起来，王一博白天确实强调过这件事：“你说作案时间是夜里，受伤的是个夜里独行的男青年，行凶者目前还未捉拿归案……”<br/>
白天王一博说这事儿的时候他没仔细听，光顾着在哪儿神游欣赏王一博的脸了，当时也没觉得这种事件和自己有关，所以晚上出去的时候压根儿没想起来。</p>
<p>“对不起啊，王一博……我刚才真忘了。”肖战想起来了这件事才自觉理亏，惊出了一身冷汗知道了严重性，这回才是真的诚心道歉。<br/>
“你知道我刚才有多害怕吗？我接到电话说你要翻墙出去。”王一博一边说一边手下轻轻地开始解肖战的外裤。</p>
<p>“无论是翻墙掉下来，还是你顺利出去以后可能会遇到的危险，我一个都不敢想。”没了皮带束缚的迷彩裤松松垮垮，王一博轻松就解开了：“你说这顿打冤不冤？”<br/>
肖战知道王一博在扒他裤子又不敢反抗，害羞得满脸通红，耳朵尖儿都红了：“不冤……可是一博我真的好疼啊，求你了，我知道错了好不好？”他眼睛红红的趴在桌上没人按着也不敢起来，乖乖求饶。</p>
<p>“不好。而且还罪加一等，不认真听讲。”王一博看了看他从内裤边缘露出来皮肤的伤势，从床上拿了个靠枕垫在肖战腰腹下，让他的小屁股自然抬高：“自己屁股撅起来，刚才打了几下了？”<br/>
“啊？……”肖战只顾着疼哪里记得去数数，愁眉苦脸：“八十下了……吧？”<br/>
“才四十下，让你撅起来呢，快点！”<br/>
——————————————————<br/>
今日耶啵随笔：天呢，我宝宝屁股形状好好看啊！（失魂落魄流鼻血中）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>